


I'm a loser

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Elvis Presley (Musician), The Beatles
Genre: Accidental wetting, Embarrassment, Pee, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: George is too embarrassed to ask to use the bathroom when he meets Elvis Presley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I'm a loser

"It really is an honor to meet you Elvis, I've been a fan of you for a long time." Paul said. 

"It's nice to meet you Mr. McCartney." Elvis responded. 

"So how long have you been playing the guitar?" John asked. 

"Uh, since I was about 14."

George didn't know if it was his excitement or the 3 bottles of water he drank before that made if have to pee real bad. Probably both. 

But he was in the presence of the King, he couldn't ask where the loo was. 

They sat on Elvis' couch and started talking about music and stuff. 

"So George, I heard that you are the quiet Beatle." 

"Y-yeah, I kinda a-am."

George was squirming like crazy but Elvis just thought he was just nervous to be around him. Most of his fans are when they first meet him. 

"I heard you fellas just made a new movie." 

"Yeah, it's called Help, I think it's really great." Ringo responded. 

"That's swell, I'm going to start filming another movie in the few weeks." 

George wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking about. He was more focused on his aching bladder, trying to not let a single drop out. 

"George, if you wet yourself in front of Elvis Presley, you will die." He thought to himself. 

Elvis and Ringo talked about drums or something when George felt his underwear get damp. 

He held on with every muscle in his body. 

He knew he had to ask Elvis where the bathroom was. It would be embarrassing but it'd be better than peeing in Elvis's couch. 

"Uh Elvis, w-where is the t-toilet?"

George was blushing like crazy. 

"It's down the hall and to the left." 

"O-ok."

George tried to get to the bathroom in time but while he was walking to the bathroom his bladder contracted and he started wetting himself. On Elvis's fricking carpet. 

He kept tears gather up eyes as he ran to the bathroom. 

He sat of the toilet seat and cried. 

He had never been more embarrassed in his life. He just wet himself on his idol's floor. 

He didn't know if he should tell Elvis, he can't stay in the bathroom forever. 

"Is George alright, he's been in the toilet for ages?" Ringo questioned. 

"I don't know, maybe his stomach is bothering him." John resonded. 

"He had been in there for an awfully long time, maybe I should check on him." Elvis said as he got up. 

While he was walking to the bathroom he felt something wet on his foot. He looked down and saw a yellow stain on the carpet. 

He was hit with a wave of empathy. He knew George had to be so embarrassed wetting himself at his favorite star's house. 

He walked up to the bathroom door where he heard faint sobs. 

He felt so bad for George. 

Hey George, you alright?" He said as he knocked on the door. 

George's heart skipped a beat. He knew that Elvis had to have noticed the wet spot on the carpet. 

"Y-yeah, I'm ok." 

"I saw the wet spot, are you sure." 

George sobbed even harder. 

"It's ok George, it was an accident, want me to get you get you a change of pants?" 

"Y-yes please Elvis." 

"Ok, give me a minute." 

Elvis ran upstairs to his bedroom and got a pair of pants George could change into. 

He went back down stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. 

"George, do you want me come in?" 

"Y-yeah."

Elvis opened the door and saw George with soiled pants, tears in his eyes, sitting on toilet seat. 

"Here you go George." He said as he handed the pants to George. 

"I-I'm so sorry Mr. Presley, I couldn't make it." 

"It's fine George, just change you pants and I'll clean the carpet." 

"You don't have to do that Elvis, I can do it, I made the mess I should clean it up." 

"It's ok George, I'll do it." 

"If you say so Elvis."

Elvis left the bathroom while George took off his soaked pants. He looked down at his wet underwear and cringed.   
He didn't know what to do about that. 

He just decided to leave his dirty underwear on and put on the pants. 

They were one size to big but it was fine. 

He was still so embarrassed that the King had to clean up his urine. 

He walked out of the bathroom and awkwardly walked to the living room where everyone was. 

"Geo, we heard you wet yourself, is everything ok. " Paul asked concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm ok, just didn't make it in time." 

"I cleaned it up George, don't worry about it. " Elvis said. 

George was red as a tomato a he sat down next to Ringo. 

"Don't be embarrassed George, I'm not mad. "

"I know Elvis. "

"I hope this doesn't ruin anything between us, you are a great person George, let's just forget this ever happened." 

"That sounds nice Elvis."


End file.
